onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Film: Z
One Piece Film: Z is the 12th One Piece movie, released on December 15, 2012. The movie was directed by Tatsuya Nagamine and was overseen by Eiichiro Oda, the same as Movie 10. Yasutaka Nakata wrote and performed the theme song. Synopsis Said to be comparable to the Ancient Weapons, the Marines' trump card the "Dyna Stone" has suddenly been stolen and the terrifyingly powerful man responsible, former Marine Admiral "Z", stands in the path of the Straw Hat Pirates. The Marine HQ finally moves forward to deal with the conspiracy that threatens to shake the very pillars of the New World. Elsewhere, Kuzan pursues the Straw Hat Pirates. Finally, Luffy and his crew move to take a stand against Z and his incredible power. Plot After stealing the Dyna Stone, Z fights on First End(First Island) with Admiral Kizaru. With his Battle Smasher, he's on par with Kizaru but Kizaru is too fast so Z breaks open the Dyna Stone container and hurls the stone at Kizaru. The Dyna Stone activates and First Island's volcano erupts, destroying the whole island. Kizaru is seen to be alive but says he lost. Z is the leader of the "Neo-Navy". The straw hats are having a cherry blossom party. The film was the first to take place in the New World where the Straw Hat Pirates face their "strongest enemy yet", a former Marine admiral, named Z. Z comes on to the ship and, after finding out that Luffy is a pirate, attacks them along with his "Vice Admirals" Ain and Bins. Ain uses her ability to age Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Brook 12 years backward, while Bins controls the grass on the deck and nearly destroys the Sunny. ''The Straw Hats get stranded on an island as a result, and are told by an old man that Z crushes many pirates dreams. After getting new clothes, the Straw Hats take the new Sea Train to a hot springs island. The Straw Hats lie low on this island for a while, taking on jobs. One day, Kuzan, who is no longer in the marines, appears and tells the crew that Z was once a marine admiral who was famous for double-fisted Armament Haki. However, some loved ones were killed by a pirate, who later became a Shichibukai, giving that pirate immunity. Disgusted with this, Z left the marines, and formed the "Neo-Navy". Kuzan also reveals that Z's plan is to get all the Dyna stones to cause the whole Grand Line to explode killing all pirates and destroying the One Piece. Z is about to go to a certain island to get the last Dyna stone, and unless the Straw Hats stop him, the Pirate Era will end. Also, Luffy wants to get back his hat, which Z had stolen. Cast Gallery Wardrobe The red themed character designs: The Armani outfits used in the movie: Trivia *Due to its nature similar to One Piece Film: Strong World, this film was often subject of canonicity discussion. However, Eiichiro Oda himself and, later, the Chapter 700 confirmed it to not be canon. ** Oda himself said it to be not canonical, to not create problems to the fans who follow only the manga. ** The new Marine Headquarters in the film is different from the one in the manga. ** Brannew is shown to be a Commodore after the timeskip, while in the film he is shown without the High Rank officer coat. ** The early scans about the Film set it just after the Fishman Island Saga, and the Z's Ambition Arc set it just before the Punk Hazard Arc, while in the manga this is not possible. *The film premieres the post time-skip appearances of the following characters: **Former Fleet Admiral and new General Inspector Sengoku **Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (face not shown) **Admiral Borsalino **Former Admiral Kuzan **Former Vice Admiral and new Instructor Monkey D. Garp **Vice Admiral Tsuru **Vice Admiral Doberman **Vice Admiral Strawberry **Vice Admiral Comil **Vice Admiral Dalmatian **Vice Admiral Stainless **Vice Admiral Jonathan (non-canon character) **Commodore Kibin (non-canon character) **Former Master Chief Petty Officer and new Captain Coby **Captain Hina **Captain T-Bone **Former Chief Petty Officer and new Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo *The film premiers the new Marine Headquarters (formerly known as G-1) after the timeskip. *This is the second movie referred to as a "film", the first being ''One Piece Film: Strong World. Both movies are directly overseen by the creator of ''One Piece'', Eiichiro Oda. *This is the second movie featuring an ex-Marine turned pirate as the main antagonist, the first being Gasparde in the fourth movie, Dead End Adventure. *Two of this movie's theme songs will be sung by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne. *Creator Eiichiro Oda selected outfits designed by the fashion label Armani for part of the film. *In anticipation of the film, the following anime adaption/original anime video related to it has been released: **Anime filler Z's Ambition Arc. **Special Episode of Luffy. **Smart phone special episode Glorious Island. *Those who attended the theatrical releases of the film received Volume 1000, similiar to how Strong World attendees received Volume 0. *The film's credits feature the animation and color-scheme of some characters who were depicted as children in the SBS Question corner. (e.g. The Shichibukai) References External Links *One Piece official movie website Site Polls Site Navigation ca:One Piece Film Z de:One Piece Film: Z it:Film 12 fr:Film Z Category:One Piece Movies Category:One Piece Film Z